In flat panel display devices, the LCD has features of small size, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost and no radiation, and so on, and occupies a dominant position in the current flat panel display market. The MAV technology utilizes protrusions to make liquid-crystal molecules align in a certain angle at rest, unlike a conventional vertical alignment. When applying a voltage, the liquid-crystal molecules are twisted to horizontal for making a backlight pass faster, whereby display time can be greatly decreased on the basis of a shorter response time of the vertical alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, a viewing angle thereof is broader, and the viewing angle can be increased to 160 or more degrees. Thus, the MAV type LCD has the advantages of a good color performance, a strong pure black performance, wide viewing angle, and so on, so it is abundantly used in the flat panel display industry.
In conventional processes of fabricating a MVA layer of the MVA type LCD, the MVA layer usually is formed by the steps of coating, soft baking, exposure, development, hard baking, and so on. There are some problems of complex processes and high technical requirements.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a method for fabricating an LCD for solving the problems existing in the prior art.